


The dreams make me love you

by orphan_account



Category: The Yogscast
Genre: Anal Sex, Cheating, Denial of Feelings, Dream Sex, Little Fluff, M/M, Smut, hinted masturbation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-29
Updated: 2014-11-29
Packaged: 2018-02-27 11:33:17
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,925
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2691365
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Xephos has been having uncontrollable dreams about Sjin.<br/>Sjin has had one uncontrollable dream about Xephos.<br/>But they have girlfriends.<br/>What are they going to do?</p>
            </blockquote>





	The dreams make me love you

**Author's Note:**

> First ever smut! First ever story on AO3! This is also on Wattpad, so if you've seen this on Wattpad before, don't worry, it's my story that I've just copied onto here. Hope you enjoy the smuttiness of this story from start to finish!!
> 
> -NanoEnderGalaxy

_***Lomidia's pov*** _

As Xephos and I slept in our bed, he began talking in his sleep which woke me up. "Mmmmmm..." He moaned, a smile forming on his face. It was warm so the covers were off us and he was in his boxers.

I looked down at his fit body, but stopped when I got to his growing member. "What are you dreaming about?" I whispered, raising my eyebrow.

Unexpectedly, I climbed onto his lap and sat there without a thought. I leaned forward and kissed him gently on his soft, plump lips. A gasp escaped them as I began to palm him through his wet boxers. Moans and gasps came from him as I got faster. "Ooooh, stop it! Oh, oh sjin, oh please!" I stopped and removed my hand completely. Did he just say 'Sjin'?! I jumped off his lap and laid back down beside him, completely turned off. Was he gay?! I eventually got back to sleep.

***********************

I woke up to the sound of sizzling and crackling of bacon and eggs and the dinging of the microwave. Mmmmmmm, full English it is then. My mind still wondered off to the subject of what happened last night, I shivered at the thought of it.

I pulled my robe over my nighty and ran downstairs. Xephos was having a great time cooking. Maybe that's not the only thing that he had a great time doing.

He looked at me as I wondered into the kitchen. "Have a nice night?" He questioned, a smile upon his face. "Errr, yeah," I lied, taking a seat at the table, "did you have a great night?" His face dropped and a blush began to appear.

He ignored my question and carried on cooking. I got up and began to make some tea. "Are you going to the office today?" Xeph asked. I thought for a bit and then replied. "No, I'm going to see Sjin and Minty instead, and I was hoping you would come too, please?" I pleaded.

The blush from earlier, that had only just gone, appeared again, making a smile appear on my face too. I needed to visit Minty anyway. I needed to tell her about the events that happened last night.

_***Xephos' pov*** _

I finished making breakfast and sat down, wondering about my dream, well more like nightmare, last night. Lomidia talked about going to Sjin and Minty's place. This just made me blush, a lot.

I knew that, even if I didn't want to, she'd make me go anyway. "Fine, I will go," I stupidly agreed. After breakfast, we got ready and set off to Sjin and Minty's place. It took us about 20 minutes to walk there but it was a safe journey.

"Minty!" Lomidia shouted as we got close to the house. Sjin was by her side, cuddling her shoulder. I walked cautiously towards them, attempting to act normal. "Hey sjin," I greeted, waving a bit.

Lomidia grinned slightly. "Hey, Minty, can I talked to you for a sec," she questioned. "Sure, what's it about?" Minty asked. "I'll have to tell you somewhere else," she said, leaving me and Sjin alone.

I glanced at Sjin, who had a smile on his face. "Have any good dreams last night?" Sjin questioned. I stared at him, shock obvious in my face. Why would he ask that?! My eyes looked at the ground. "No," I began, "it was more of a nightmare...." I trailed off.

Sjin looked at me, worried. "What was it about?" He asked. I stayed silent and kept looking at the ground. I had to tell him! But ewwww! No, I won't tell him, what will he think?! And what am I supposed to tell him 'Hey, Sjin, I had a dream that me and you fucked and I think it might mean something?!' That wouldn't go down very well.... Especially with Lomidia....

_***Minty's pov*** _

I walked with Lomidia to the back of the house, where the boys wouldn't hear us for her to tell me what she wanted to tell me. "Well? What do you want to tell me?" I questioned. She looked at me, her smile from earlier, gone.

"Well, last night me and Xeph went to bed," she started, "and he woke me up in the middle of the night, talking in his sleep...." She trailed off.

Curiosity crawled up my spine and out my mouth. "What was he saying?" I stupidly asked. "Well, basically, he was having a wet dream," she continued.

I didn't really want her to tell me that, I mean, I don't want to think of Xephos having a sexy dream. Ewwwww.... "And, well, I thought it was of me but then he said...." She stopped.

My mind went running off. What did he say. Did he say 'Oh Minty' or another girls name or something?! I gestured for her to carry on.

She took a deep breath. "He s-said.... Sjin," my mouth hung open in surprise. "Wait, so he said my boyfriends name?!" I begun to shout. Lomidia just hushed me and began to nod. "Oh my God. What if he has a crush on my Sjin! He would never do this to me, would he? No, it's just a dream. You can't control your dreams, right?" I panicked, breathing heavily.

Lomidia nodded and comforted me through my ramblings as I panicked some more.

*******************

Hours past and we just sat there, on the bench behind Sjin and I's house talking about what we would do about it. After all, it was only one sided, it was only Xephos who had the dream. Sjin wouldn't be gay with him. 

We settled on that they would stay here the night because it was getting dark, and we would keep an eye on Xephos, to see if he had more dreams. 

_** *Sjin's pov*  ** _

It took hours for us to see our girls again. "Hey, long time, no see," I said when they finally emerged from behind the house. I hugged Minty, holding her close to my torso. 

She was so beautiful and cute. Xephos turned to hug Lomidia but she ignored him and looked at us hugging instead. What had happened between them? 

Eventually, we walked back inside after getting the news that Lomidia and Xephos were sleeping, as it was getting dark. I began cooking some tea. Beef and gravy pie with vegetables. 

Xephos, Lomidia and Minty all sat down as I cooked. They were talking about where they were going to sleep and whether they wanted gravy or not. They all said yes as I placed the plates on the clean table. 

We all quietly ate and nobody stayed a word apart from 'Can you pass me the gravy?' or 'can you pass me the salt?'.

_** **********  ** _

After tea, Xephos and I sat on the couch, watching Tv, while Lomidia and Minty got the spare bedroom ready.

We sat in silence until I broke it. "Why wouldn't Lomidia hug you earlier?" I questioned. He looked at me and then back to the Tv. "I don't know, she was okay with me at breakfast but after that talk with Minty, she sort of went off me...." He trailed off. 

"I'll ask Minty when we go to bed," I assured him. "Okay, thanks buddy," he said with a smile. I smiled back as we carried on watching Tv. At that moment, Minty came in with a smile on her face. 

"You two love birds better get upstairs to bed," she grinned. I looked at Xephos as his cheeks went flush. I turned back to Minty to give her my confused look, but she had already ran back upstairs. I jumped up and walked to the bottom of the stairs, just in time to hear a high five. What were they planning?

Poor Xeph, getting embarrassed like that. Wait, why was he embarrassed anyway? They were just joking about, weren't they? The thought washed over me as I walked upstairs, into our bedroom.

I carefully undid the button to my jeans and unzipped them, sliding them down my legs. I pulled my top off so I was just in my boxers and slid into bed. 

Minty got undressed and put on some shorts and a tank top to sleep in. She got into bed and we began to talk about things like 'how's it going on the farm?' and 'how's things at the office?'. Minty never went to the office much. She would usually look after the house and things. 

Eventually the subject of Xephos and Lomidia came up. "Oh yeah, do you know why Lomidia didn't hug Lewis earlier?" I asked, hoping for an answer. "They might just be going through a rough spot. You know how it is," she simply replied. I gave her my confused look. "But I talked to Xeph earlier and he said he doesn't know why she didn't hug him," she looked at me, speechless and then began to yawn and stretch.

"I'm tired, maybe we can talk in the morning, okay?" She looked at me, her eyes tired and droopy. I nodded and turned the light off. It didn't take me long to drift off to sleep.

** ************** **

_ In the middle of the night, I heard my door creak open. I sat up to find Xephos at my door. I flicked my lamp light on to get a better look at him. His eyes were red and poofy and a trail of tears marked his face. Had he been crying?  _

_ "Are you okay? What happened?" I quizzed. I got up carefully, trying not to wake Minty. I pushed him out the door and into the hallway as I followed. "I-I had a nightmare, about you," he began, "well I say a nightmare, it was more of a dream...." He trailed off. I looked at him, shocked.  _

_ He cared that much that he came to see if I was okay. I thought at first. Then he said it was more of a dream.... I gave him my confused look. "If it was a dream, why are you crying?" I questioned. _

_ He looked into my eyes, deeply. "Because.... I only wish it was true," He got more and more confusing as he went on. "What happened?" I asked again. _

_ He looked me in the eye. "I'll show you," he whispered and with that he pulled me into an embrace along with a kiss. He pushed me to the wall behind us and began rubbing his hips against mine. I was uncomfortable but my tongue still fought for dominance and won and my member still began to grow. My shaft was getting squished against my boxers and his shaft too. _

_ I let out a slight moan as his hand trickled down my torso to my boxers. Slowly and gently, he began playing with the buldge in my pants. He planted small kisses along my jaw and on my neck as our hearts raced. I almost forgot about our girlfriends but just as his hand began making it's way down to my dick, I stopped him. _

_ "No," I breathed, "it's not fair on Lomidia or Minty," my heart pounded. I wanted this so much but not while we were still taken by other women. I would never be a cheater! Never!  _

** ****************  **

I woke up with sweat trickled down my body. "It was just a dream," I said gladly. I glanced down. I knew one thing that wasn't a dream, the mess in my pants and the still growing member.

I turned to my right to see no Minty, and then heard the sound of plates clattering together. I had time, right. It would get rid of my problem. I thought for a bit, then decided. 

After a while of being upstairs 'sleeping', I walked downstairs to find a bacon sandwich placed on a plate ready for me, and 3 people sitting down, eating.  I quietly sat down and began to eat in silence. Lomidia sparked up some conversation.

"Have any interesting dreams?" She said smirking slightly. I began to blush slightly, pulling hand over my face, attempting to hide it. Xephos started to choke on a bit of tea he was trying to swallow. Lomidia patted his back and then rubbed it, helping him to stop coughing. "I had a dream about Duncan and Rythian and that they were getting together, it was really sweet," Minty smiled and winked at Lomidia.

What was going on with them two? Lomidia laughed a little and then began to eat again, like the rest of us. It was getting awkward between us all. 

_** *Lomidia's pov* ** _

It took a while for us all to finish because of my awkward conversation choices. It was always about Sjin or Xeph or their dreams and things like that. Every time I talked, Sjin and Xephos blushed or choked a bit. 

But anything that came out of my mouth was something to do with them, it just wouldn't leave my mind. We went home and even when we were saying our goodbyes I still had to say 'have nice dreams'.

A few weeks after, we went back and visited them, so I could talk to Minty, again. "Things between Xephos and I are beginning to get bad and weird. I will always find someway to bring Sjin into the conversation and he will always blush. And when he's in the mood for something, I will always turn him down. I feel like it's not fair on him that I'm stringing him along. I have to let him go," I said to Minty, making her look a bit sad.

She looked at me, hope in her eyes. "You can't let him go, you love him too much. And what will happen at the office, it's not like your NOT going to see him, he is your boss," she looked at the ground, "just do what you feel is right," I thought for a while, and then decided. I can't do this to him, I can't just keep letting him down. I have to do what's right. 

** ******************  **

I walked into the house, opening the door quietly. The two boys were sat on the couch. I ran upstairs to the spare bedroom and sat on the bed. "Xeph," I yelled, waiting for the sound of footsteps. Eventually, they came and the door of the room opened slowly.

"Yeah? What do you want honey?" His sweet voice whispered. I shut my eyes and sucked in the tears that were begging to come out. "Come and sit down, please," I muttered. He did as I asked and sat down beside me, holding my hand as he did so.

"I just need to come out and say it," I began. His face went pale, as though he knew what I was going to say. "Say what?" He questioned, looking into my deep blue eyes. I breathed in. "I-I don't th-think that what w-we've got going on, is...." I paused, seeing sadness in his eyes.

"I don't think.... I don't think it's working," tears streamed down my face. "W-what's not w-working?" He said, sniffling. "US!" I yelled. He knew this was hard for me but he decided to make it harder! The sun began to set through the curtains as our crying shadows spread against the wall. He looked at me, his eyes wet.

"Please don't let this be over! Please! I can't loose you!" He almost shouted. "Just go! Please, don't make this any harder for me than it already is!" I finished the conversation and when he left, I laid there, crying, feeling nothing but pain through my heart.

_** *Xephos' pov* ** _

I ran downstairs, hands over my face, crying. I didn't want to cause her anymore pain than I already had. I could tell that she was going to end it, from the moment she didn't hug me, just that one time, I could tell something was up. But why? Why would she just go off me like that? 

When I got to the bottom of the stairs, I began to walk, wiping away the tears that marked my face. I walked out the house, pulling the door shut behind me. I turned to see a shocked Sjin in my face. "Wha-what happened?!" He questioned, studying my wet eyes.

He pulled me into a hug, cuddling my neck and shoulders. I was practically paralyzed with shock, and then it dawned on me. She pushed me away ever since I had that nightmare. She was always talking about dreams and Sjin. Then I came back to reality. 

Sjin was still hugging me and I was still stood there in shock. And now anger. I pushed Sjin off me. "IT'S ALL YOUR FAULT!" Sjin stared at me, his eyes full of confusion.

I ran off back home. If it was still my home anyway. I ran through the creepy forest while monsters nipped at my feet, attempting to pull me down and kill me.

_** *Sjin's pov*  ** _

When Xeph pushed me, I landed on my but. I sat there in agony as the raging Xephos yelled. "IT'S ALL YOUR FAULT!" He screamed. He ran off.

I sat there for a second. What's my fault? I thought before I got up and ran after him. 

** ************  **

Eventually, I caught up to him at his house. I didn't even know what was going on, why was he upset? He was already inside. I tapped lightly on the door.

"Xeph? Hey, what's wrong, buddy?" I said with a soothing voice. There was no answer, so I just walked in cautiously, wondering were he was. "Hey, Xephos, I'm not going to do anything, I just want to know why your upset," I heard sobbing from upstairs so I steadily made my way up, attempting to hear which room he was in.

I walked into the biggest room to find him there, on the floor in the corner, holding his legs close to his body. Tears made their way down his cheeks, making them red.  He looked up. His face mad with anger as he stared at me. 

Before I knew, I was against the wall as Xephos rambled on. "It's all your fault! It's your fault that she left me! If it wasn't for all the sexy dreams I had about you, we'd still be together!" 

My heart skipped a beat. Did he just say 'all the sexy dreams I had about you'? Did he know he was talking to me? My cheeks began to go flush.

"Why are you going red?!" He asked, confused. I smirked slightly. "Well I don't think you noticed, but, I think you just confessed that you like me. In the more than friends way," I smiled as his cheeks went completely red. He became angry again. 

"What?! No I fucking didn't! Are you gay or something?! That's just fucking wrong. Why would I like a guy?! Or a guy that's a prick anyway?! If you haven't noticed, your the prick!" He carried on until I stopped him.

I lent forward and kissed his soft lips. He seemed scared and shocked at first, but then loosened up. Ever since I had that dream, I knew I wouldn't be able to get him out of my head, even if I wanted to.

I licked his bottom lip, asking for an entrance, he granted it and immediately, our tongues fought for dominance. He loosened his grip and let me slide down the wall. I landed in a sitting position as he landed in between my legs. 

I wrapped my arms around his neck as he wrapped his around my waist. I got into my knees and began to grind our hips together. He let out little moans and gasps as our members touched through our clothes.

I realised that we were still fully dressed so I began to tug at Xeph's shirt.  He pulled it off and I took a minute to take in how fit he was and how long I had waited to do this.

I began to kiss down his jaw line and down his neck, to his nipples. I circled them with my tongue and bit them slightly, licking them after as a little sorry. He groaned as I did so. He pulled my top completely off and we began kissing again, this time, getting up towards the bed.

He pushed me down and began to strip off his jeans so he was just in his pants. His bulge getting bigger by the second. I looked at him and bit my lip, gesturing for him to come to me. He climbed on the bed and sat on my lap, undoing my trousers carefully. He slid them off, like a pro, and began pulling at my boxers. 

The cold air hit my shaft but was quickly warmed up again by Xephos' mouth around it, taking it all in. I gasped at the slow pace that Xephos was going at, that teasing bastard. He licked the pre-cum and used his tongue to leave a trail of saliva down my dick.

I moaned at how I was the one undressed and he wasn't properly undressed. He sighed and took me in his mouth again. He went at a fast pace this time, making me moan and gasp every time I was fully in his mouth. I felt a tingling sensation in my stomach, but before I could tell him, Xephos already stopped. "I don't want this to end," he said apologetically, whipping off his boxers, letting his long member hit the cold air. Now it was my turn. I grabbed a hold of his cock and began rubbing it, excruciatingly slow, rubbing the pre-cum around his end. 

Pleasure and annoyance filled his eyes as every now and then, I would lick the top of his dick. Eventually, he got really annoyed, and pulled my hand off his shaft, turned me around so my arse was in the air, and plunged in without warning.

I squealed at the lack of lube as he gave me time to get used to it, and then he pulled almost all the way out, and then back in. He did this multiple times, earning little cries of pleasure from me as he hit my sweet spot.

He began to get faster and faster, until the same sensation from earlier came back. "XEPHOS! I-I'M GONNA C-CUM!" I yelled before the gooey mess sprayed onto the sheets. Not long after, Xephs pleasure scream came and so did he.

Our breathless selves laid there on the bed as Xephos slowly pulled out. We spooned for a while until we fell asleep. 

** ************** **

In the morning, the squeaky door opened. Panic filled me as keys turned in the door, locking it. I turned to Xeph who was laid there, eyes awake and smirk on. Panic was clear in my face. He just looked at me and smiled. "We won't have enough time to hide it, might as well come clean," he hugged me tighter as I pulled the quilt over our naked bodies.

The stairs squeaked and a hand reached for the door handle and a pear of eyes landed on us. Lomidia's eyes widened as she saw us spooning. She turned around and walked out the room, speechless. "I knew this would happen," I heard her whisper. We heard the door again and foot steps leaving the house. We were alone again. 

"Hey, Sjin," I heard Xeph say. "Yeah?" I said with confusion. 

"I love you,"

"I love you too."

**Author's Note:**

> Just a little note: sorry if you're offended by any of this *cough* mostly when Xephos is ranting about not liking him because 'it's gay' *cough*, I didn't mean to offend anyone....  
> Any way, see ya later shitlords XD
> 
> -NanoEnderGalaxy


End file.
